


Walking on a Grave

by lady_summoner



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_summoner/pseuds/lady_summoner
Summary: Short look at the Warrior of Light's reaction to Elidibus controlling Ardbert's body.
Relationships: Ardbert & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Walking on a Grave

The hot water did nothing to dispel the chill in her bones. Nor did it help her relax, to dispel the ball of ice-cold rage that smoldered in her gut. Closing her eyes, Riven tipped her head back and stared up at the ceiling of her room. They were slated to depart for the Greatwood tomorrow, which had suited the summoner just fine. She needed time to collect herself, to regain her composure…

_Gods, gods, gods…_ A knock on the door made Riven turn her head.

“Riven?” The voice of Y’shtola was heard behind the wood. “Do…do you have a moment?”

“Come in!” Riven called. The Archon entered the Pendant room, shutting the door behind her. Spotting Riven in the tub, a wry smile twisted the Mi’qote’s lips.  
  


“Trying to relax?”

“Trying. It’s not going well.” The summoner answered. She lowered her gaze to look at the bubble-covered water as Y’shtola came over. “I don’t even know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight.” Concern crossed the mage’s features, and she pulled over a chair next to the tub.

“Seeing him has troubled you that badly?” She asked. Riven nodded, her hair hiding her face.

“I don’t know how to describe it.” She whispered. “The best way would be that…it felt as if somebody had walked on my grave, or that my blood was curdling in my veins.” Moons later, it was still a struggle for Riven to fully vocalizethe depth of her connection to Ardbert-let alone how he’d saved her. And it was all still too fresh in her mind…the searing, mind-numbing, soul-ripping pain. The hunger that had been gnawing in her belly increasing by a thousand-fold, as she felt-no tasted, that raw primordial Light-almost like chalk-flood her throat, her mouth, fill her nose. The horrifying silence in her mind, the white on the edges of her vision–

Then respite-blessed moments where she could feel, hear, think, speak, see-she was herself again–

A male presence-attuning itself perfectly to her soul, slipping into place like a puzzle piece while at the same time containing it as it threatened to shatter into a million glass-like pieces, seeping into the cracks like glue, sewing her back together like putting together a fabric pattern-but more than that, searing herself into her, a union more inmate and holy than the peak of combined pleasure during sex, enlightenment during meditation, the high of battle–

“Wrong.” Riven whispered. Trembling, she clutched at the lip of the tub with shaking fingers. “Wrong, wrong, all _ **wrong**_ …”


End file.
